Forever Love
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Pirang, bermata shapire, pipi tembam, bibir merah merekah nan mungil, hidung bangir, kulit tan eksotis, ada kah yang lebih indah dari pada dia? Bagiku tidak ada, cukup dia. "Ne, Deer kau mau kan? Pwlisssssss " rengekmu kepadaku dengan mengabaikan protesan kekasihmu itu. "mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto" Warning : Yaoi, Shonen Ai, SasuNaru & XXXNaru. Antara FF dan Drabbel.


Forever Love

Pirang, bermata shapire, pipi tembam, bibir merah merekah nan mungil, hidung bangir, kulit tan eksotis, ada kah yang lebih indah dari pada dia? Bagiku tidak ada, cukup dia. Di bangku nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela yang langsung memberi pemandangan ke arah lapangan sepak bola itu dia duduk, memandang pemain-pemain amatir yang bagiku membosankan. Hei buat apa kau melihat segerombolan orang yang merebutkan satu buah bola yang jika ia dapat akan ditendang kembali, _cih!_ permainan bodoh jika ku sebut itu kau tau. Dan jika tidak melihat permainan-bodoh-tadi kau pasti akan bergabung dengan kelompok brisik mu itu. Kau akan memberi lelucon –yang kadang tak lucu– namun membuat teman-teman mu itukan tertawa lebar, sebenarnya mimik wajah imut mu itu yang lebih lucu bagiku. Dan saat istirahat adalah saat yang paling ku benci karena dia akan datang ke kelas dan menggandengmu keluar.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto**

**Disc :Bukan punya Shi tapi milik Masashi kishimoto jii-T.T  
**

**tapi FFnya murni buatan Shi kok~**

**Pair : SasuNaru & ShikaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, BL, Shounen Ai, abal, gaje, aneh dan typo yang bertebaran jadi maafkan lah Shizayaaaa~**

**A/N : Cuma fict untuk kepuasan batin Shi saja, jika anda suka Shi sangat bersyukur jika kurang maaf Shi akan lebih berusaha kalau begitu :') dan Shi hanya seorang newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai-tachi~ #deepbow  
**

**Don't Like - Don't Read**

**:**

* * *

"Melihatnya lagi kawan?" seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun berbicara kepadaku.

"..."  
"Sudah lah kau cari saja yang lain, kita tau mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan, sudah banyak yang mencoba bukan? Dan selalu gagal, mereka terlalu 'kuat' sobat" lanjutnya sambil memasuki beberapa keripik kentang yang-entah-sudah-keberapa bungkus itu

Yah benar, kau dan dia –harus ku akui kekasihmu itu- adalah pasangan muda yang jalinannya terlalu kuat, bahkan meski banyak orang mencoba memisahkan kalian hanya menimbulkan ada sedikit pertikaian, bahkan kalian akan semakin erat, bukan akan merenggang. Sesak, saat kau tertawa bahkan bersemu merah saat dia datang menjemput mu untuk makan siang bersama atau menjemput untuk pulang bersama, meski kalian akan saling berteriak –hanya dirimu – dan melempar ejekan itu bukan lah sebuah pertikaian namun cara kalian untuk semakin bertahan. Iri, sangat jika boleh jujur, aku ingin tawa dan rona mu itu hanya untukku, bukan 'dia' apalagi yang lain. Sudah cukup! Sakit ini terlalu lama, beban ini terlalu berat namun cinta ini lebih kuat untuk menjadi alasan ku bertahan. Menyedihkan!

"_Deer_, nanti ajari aku kimia yah! Aku tunggu di rumah loh~" ucapmu dengan riang serta senyum –cengiran– manis bertengger di bibir merah mungilmu. Dan yah tak lupa panggilan kesayangan mu itu –yang sukses selalu membuatku selalu berbunga-bunga.

"Kenapa tidak dengan ku saja Dobe?"

"Tidah mau _bhuuuu~_ kau selalu kejam dan menyebalkan kepadaku Sasu-teme!" yah, kekasihmu baru saja perotes, Sasuke, lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha chorp. Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

"Hn"

"_See!_ Kau menyebalkan Teme!" ah~ kau selalu sukses membuatku terlena, bahkan bibir _pout _dan pipi tembammu yang menggelembung itu sukses membuatku hampir mimisan.

"Hentikan itu Dobe!" tidak rela eh, uchiha-san?

"Ne~ _Deer_ kau mau kan? _Pwlisssssss_~" rengekmu kepadaku dengan mengabaikan protesan kekasihmu itu.

"Mendokusai na. Jam 3 di rumahmu" putusku dengan gerakan malas, yah aku tak akan pernah menolakmu kan? Karena aku adalah Nara Shikamaru yang akan selalu –

"ah~~~~ Shika memang yang terbaikkkkkk~" _**hug! **_Ka-kau memelukku? _–blush–_

"Aku masih ingin hidup, Naru" terpaksa aku menghentikan pelukanmu itu, hei kau tau Uchiha adalah makhluk ter_posesif_ yang pernah ada dimuka bumi ini, dan aku masih ingin hidup –serata mencintaimu- karena _death glare_ uchiha selalu membuat suasana mencekam.

"Hehehe dah~ Shikamaru~ ku tunggu loh, aku menyayangimu~~~" lambaimu kepadaku. Cukup dengan sayang –sebagai sahabat– saja sudah membuat ku bahagia, kau tahu?

Dan akan tetap–

.

.

.

"_mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto"_ lirihku pelan, bahkan semutpun tak akan sanggup mendengarnya.

FIN

* * *

**Kyaahh Shi kembali membawa F**F~

**Eum yang ini gimana Senpai-tachi?**

**Maaf kan Shi jika masih belum memuaskan kalian semua ne~~ #bow**

**Shi akan terima semua kritik dan saran kalian, jadi**

**Mind to review? #puppyeyes :D**

**Jaa mata ne~**


End file.
